


Otgon 奥特根

by TuoForAlpaca (tuo_for_alpaca)



Series: Once upon a time in Beijing, Dreams from Shanghai [3]
Category: Yún cì fāng, yuncifang, 云次方
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuo_for_alpaca/pseuds/TuoForAlpaca
Summary: Story 3 of 'Once upon a time in Beijing, Dreams from Shanghai' - A Collection of Short Stories by '宇宙无敌超级大侠' 'Universal Supreme Shrimpman'.
Relationships: Ayanga & Zheng Yunlong, Ayanga/Zheng Yunlong
Series: Once upon a time in Beijing, Dreams from Shanghai [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620661
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Otgon 奥特根

**Author's Note:**

> Gazi mentioned in an early Weibo that his pet name at home was Otgon, which means 'the youngest in the family' in Mongolian.

On the first day they moved into their dorm, Gazi discovered that Dalong had a very likeable soft belly. It was smooth and curvy, and it looked like it was tender to feel. "My grandmother said I would slim down fast once I'm in university." Dalong pulled a towel to cover over his tummy and his ears glowed red. Gazi nodded and pitied over the fact.

When Gazi was a little boy, he wasn't as obedient as he seemed. He was so young back then, how could he have known better? In the daytime, when he was clean and tidy, his older siblings would shower him with hugs and kisses. But whenever it was bedtime, he became hard to handle. He would stay quiet when his grandmother held him in her arms, but whenever she put him down, he would start to cry. When grandma couldn't deal with him anymore, she would put him on her stomach and say in a soft voice, "Sleep, sleep, my little Otgon."  
When Gazi grew a bit older he would lie down next to his lamb's stomach, or put his father's radio next to his pillow and listen to music while he slept. After he moved to Beijing, the room he rented was humid and hot. Noise from the outside world came in through his tiny window and Gazi started to get insomnia again.  
...

"What did you do that for?" Dalong turned his head around in anger. His sweet dreams were interrupted by Gazi's flying pillow.   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Gazi put his hands together and apologized, then he grabbed another pillow and threw it at Dachuan who was the real culprit. The snoring finally died down but Gazi couldn't fall back asleep. He thought about the prairies and his sheep, then he thought about the stage and the crowds.  
A flying pillow came towards Gazi's face. "Can't sleep again?" Dalong asked.  
"Yeah, you should get some sleep. We have to get up early for practice tomorrow." Gazi said in a quiet voice.  
Dalong laughed, "Sleep? Now that you've woken me up, how do I fall back asleep?"  
"I'm sorry..."  
"Do you have a weird fetish?" Dalong leaned to his side, his eyes gleaming bright in the darkness. "Why are you always staring at my belly?"  
Out of no reason, Gazi started to tell Dalong about sleeping on his grandmother's stomach when he was a child.

"Otgon." Dalong leaned against the bed rails and shoved Gazi, "Let me up."  
"What are you doing?" Gazi moved inside some more.  
Dalong climbed onto his bed and got in the covers. "I'm going to sleep."  
Gazi said with resentment, "The bed is going to collapse with you up here."  
"Stop talking." Dalong dragged Gazi's hand and put it on his stomach. "Sleep, Otgon."  
...

The beddings came in pairs too: one orange set with carrots and one green set with dinosaurs. Yesterday they switched to using the carrot set, reflecting the entire room in a warm hue. They didn't close the blinds yesterday and a ray of sunlight shot in the room.  
Dalong opened his eyes. Still groggy, he gently turned to the side and nipped at Gazi's nose. "Otgon, you've put on some weight."   
Gazi kissed the side of Dalong's neck and said, "According to Newton's law, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. It is actually you who put on more weight."  
Dalong who still hadn't fully woken up was befuddled. Dalong didn't have proof, but he still thought Gazi, who only scored 15 points on his last Maths exam, was messing with him.


End file.
